


Silent Princess

by Lokissiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy World, Magic, Monsters, Royalty, and deep, curse, things are gunna get confusing, this witch is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: Princess Melody is detached and some say cold to the world around her. Some more cynical even say she is only half alive, an empty shell going through the motions. She knows what they think of her, she knows every thought that crossed their petty minds. Though it pains her family, her father most of all, she still refuses to speak. She can't reveal what she knows, it's far too dangerous for for anyone. Or so she was told.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my rambling writing. I know original content isn't the most popular. But if you do like it please like it to let me know. Otherwise I might let it die.

She sat at the window quietly watching the people in the city square. They were her people but she felt not attachment to them. They were not her and she was not them. Yet she was a princess, by definition it was her duty to marry and become queen and govern them with peace and prosperity. She was neither beautiful nor ugly but rather plain for a princess. Her emerald eyes sat above her petite nose and soft lips on her soft heart shaped pale face framed by straight brown hair. She was thin with a shape not unlike that of an hourglass, but still lacking the iconic definition. This was all uncommon of her people and her family. All of here three sisters had skin the color of almonds and with wavy or curly black hair and soft brown eyes resting on an oval face. Their structure was thin and straight like that of a ruler. She sat apart from her people and family not due to her appearance but to the fact that she had hardly spoken a word in ten years.  
Her name was Melody, her mother named her such for her voice was that of the sweetest sound to be heard. It was more pleasant then the tune of the mocking bird or the nightingale or the lark. However most had never heard the beauty of her melodious voice. Though her voice was never heard she heard everything; she was gifted unlike her family or her people. She had the ability to find the secrets and thoughts of others. This talent dated back to a fateful morning ten years previously when an old druid woman was taking refuge in the palace. Up unto that day the princess had been a rather loud and wild girl full of opinion and unafraid to speak her mind. The woman found the girl fascinating yet remained passive, until that morning when she took the child to her room and explained a great many things about the world and granted this power. Once gifted Melody felt odd as if it wasn’t her place to know these things and begged the Druid to take back such a power, however she was denied. Melody locked herself in her room and refused to speak for days. When the Druid was ready to leave she entered Melody’s room and bestowed her with seven books, all magical encyclopedias, and explained, “Melody there will be a day you will understand what this gift means, you will meet others who are like you. Until that day you must not speak a word of it to any soul, terrible things will happen if you do. Do you understand?”  
“Yes” Melody replied quietly, with that the woman left and never returned. Melody quickly realized that it was nearly impossible to speak without revealing a bias based on her gift. She reserved to not speak at all except when absolutely necessary. She was therefore secluded from the world, left with no way to communicate she would sit before her window in her room and watch the world go by. She forsook the books the Druid witch had given her hiding them under her bed and not laying a finger on them.   
Melody detached herself so far from her world she could sit for days and weeks only moving to go to sleep or eat what food was placed before her. Her family or other royal lords and ladies would pay visit only to ask questions or speak to her eliciting no response, for she knew all she needed once they entered the room. Occasionally her father would require that she sit with him and the rest of her family in the throne room, however this soon only served to depress him.  
His Majesty loved his daughter, and though he would never admit it aloud Melody was his favorite. She reminded him of his late wife, Melody’s mother, who had died when Melody was a little less than a year old. It saddened him to see his once bright and joyful but sometimes wild child reduced to reserved silence. It drove him to extreme lengths he searched for six years to find the Druid witch he was convinced had cursed his darling daughter. Once he realized finding the woman was a fruitless endeavor he turned to any and all men or women who claimed to work miracles or works of exceptional healing. Sadly, it only deepened his depression for none could help his precious daughter.  
Melody’s siblings were similarly effected, they at first were scared and worried for their rambunctious sister. Her two older brothers led many of the searches and pleaded at her side for her to speak. She remained strong in her resolution going for months and years without a word, sobbing at night for the pain she caused them. As time went on her siblings lost hope and turned spiteful for the attention devoted to her. But as time continued to roll on they lost their spite to worry and protectiveness. With their father so willing to accept anyone who claimed they could help they took to rooting out conmen in hopes of finding a true healer.  
 


	2. Chapter 1

What had passed as ten long years for the King and his family had passed quickly for Daniel, a young traveler. He was tall standing an impressive six feet two inches with a shaggy blond mop of hair that fell around his pale ice blue eyes in a light mess. Only one scar marked his face it was small running to the left of his left eye, Daniel treated it like a trophy though it was sometimes used to identify him. He was well built with strength that was not portrayed in his lanky figure. He had a smile that could embody the cocky crow of a rooster. He stretched lying on the hardstone ground of the quiet alley he had found late the night before. He released his death grip on his sword setting on the ground beside his pack. He rose continuing to stretch as he looked up and down the alley; he knelt down and picked his tattered old cloak of the ground and shook it off. He reminded himself to thank his blessed sister for making this; it had kept him out of the rain, out of sight of some ruffians, and now had served as a blanket and a sheet of sorts. He fastened the cloak around his shoulders and picked up his sword throwing the belt attached to it over his shoulder then picked up his sack and threw it over his shoulder covering the sword as much as possible. Satisfied he set out back toward the main street.  
Oria was an odd city, he thought to himself. The woman walking the streets wore billowing shirts that appeared to be at least a size too big that were tucked into skirts that were hiked up under their breasts. Many carried baskets with a cloth covering from which they removed coin purses and other items for trade. The men were similarly dressed in the same billowing shirts only untucked over their simple trousers. Some wore tied belts with small pouches, swords or daggers on them. Though everyone, men and women alike had the same hard almond skin and dark curly wavy hair and soft brown eyes. To him everything seemed plain, mute, and copied. He felt odd, but then again, he told himself, he always felt out of place. But here he stood out with his pale skin and hair.   
He began to notice an odd habit of every one of the people in the main square. He had noticed it in the smaller towns of Juham, but had dismissed it as a ritual to a harvesting goddess. But it was odd for such a large city to openly worship this way. He paused in the shade of building and looked up at a colossal mural of a girl. She was strikingly beautiful, to him, with lively green eyes and a heavenly heart face surrounded with straight hair the color of chocolate. Women and children were setting candles before the mural, men purchased candles and passed them to their wives to set before it. Daniel’s curiosity consumed him and he turned to a young woman his age asking, “Pardon me my lady, but what is this ritual?”  
She laughed, “You are not from here.”  
“Is it so hard to tell me apart from everyone else,” he returned.  
“Well,” she explained, “we are leaving these prayer candles in hopes the gods will have mercy on the princess. It is said she was cursed many years ago and does not speak.”  
“But the goddess you are praying to, who is she?” Daniel smiled.  
“It is no goddess, it is the princess,” she explained growing irritated by this foreigner’s silly questions, “The youngest of his majesty’s children cursed by a druid witch some ten years ago.”  
Sensing her annoyance Daniel replied, “Thank you my lady, excuse me.” Daniel made his way across the city square thinking about what he had found out. The princess’s face alone intrigued him, but the strange rumor about made her even more of a curiosity. Then there was the druid witch, could they mean Mirianda? No, he decided, she has always helped others, never cursed them. Then again, he argued, if she had for some reason cursed the princess the people would have cause to call her a witch. It was odd and in need of investigation. His sister would simply have to wait in Helia for him. He looked up at the palace walls as continued to cross the square, he felt a pair of eyes watching him.  
Melody saw him, a blond mop among a sea of black, it intrigued her. She focused in on him and tried to use her abilities to discover what had immediately drawn her to him. Nothing, she couldn’t pick up a thing, but there were secrets there. Perhaps it was too great a distance, but she had to know. She looked back at her lady-in-waiting and snapped to get her attention. The woman rushed over, “What is my lady?” Melody pointed to the man in the square with the blond hair. “What about him your majesty? He is but a foreigner.” She explained. Melody sighed and pointed at him and then to the floor in front of her. The woman stared in shock and asked, “Bring him here?”  
Melody nodded and she rushed out of the room sending for a royal guard who asked the same question of Melody yet again. Melody continued to nod each time she was asked. Finally Daniel found himself being escorted through the palace gates for a reason unbeknown to him. Great going Daniel, he thought to himself, you ask one question out of curiosity and suddenly the king has you brought to his palace escorted by two guards. He was walked through a grand foyer of marble into a rather ordinary looking hallway. He proceeded down two more into an elegant throne room. The king, a man of later years, dressed in a doublet of pale blue velvet and tight matching trousers. His hair had already begun to recede, though Daniel doubted the man was older than forty-five, and the black locks were peppered with specks of grey. The aging king was not the only person in the room besides some five royal guards. There was a young lady about Daniel’s age, she appeared much like the other women of Juham. Her hair was long and was pinned up in the back though it was easy for Daniel to see the loose hair draping down her back was a curly bushy mess. Her eyes were the same soft brown as all of her subjects. However she, like her father, did not dress like them. She wore a long dress of pale purple with intricate rose trim and hand beading on the cuffs and collar, which hung off her shoulders. She sat regally as any princess should, Daniel suspected she was the famed princess’s sister.  
“You, sir,” the king addressed Daniel, “What…  
“I didn’t do anything!” Daniel blurted out before the king could continue.  
“Pardon me lad, what was that?” the king inquired quite taken aback by his sudden outburst.  
Daniel sighed with relief and a small amount of humility, “My apologies your majesty, but it is just my first instinct when I am arrested.”  
“My dear boy you have not been arrested,” the king laughed boisterously, “I called you hear on account of my daughter. She’s… she’s… well I don’t quite know, but she requested your presence. My daughter, Leah will take you to her.” The girl beside him rose and stepped down from the throne and walked passed Daniel and the guards released him. He rubbed his wrists to help the stiffness from the tight grip of the guards. The girl led him down a hall worried as to why Melody would want such a ragged man in her presence.  
“Who are you?” Leah inquired speaking with the most fluent of eloquent tones.  
“My name is Daniel,” he replied stiffly, unsure of what was happening.  
She glanced up at him harshly criticizing in her own mind what a ragged fellow he was. She controlled her thoughts and continued with the normal questions, “What do you do for work, Daniel?”  
Daniel found it odd to ask such a question but he replied all the same, “I travel, I do any odd job that come my way.”  
“I see,” she replied coldly, “And what do you hope to accomplish by coming here?”  
“Pardon,” Daniel asked a bit defensively, “Your sister called me here. Since you have brought it up, what exactly does your father wish to accomplish by bringing me here?”  
Leah stopped and rose to her full five feet six inch height in an attempt to convey authority the was Edwin always did, but she relented and continued walking as she explained, “My sister has not spoken in three years…”  
“so long!” Daniel exclaimed he couldn’t imagine going so long without a word spoken to anyone.  
“It is not the longest she’s gone,” Leah continued, “She refuses to speak to a single soul, most days she sits before her window and watches life go by. We’ve tried every miracle healer and witch alive in hopes they can help, but nothing has ever coaxed more than a word out of her…”  
“How long has this been going on?” Daniel inquired his curiosity growing.  
“Ten years,” Leah explained sadness welling up inside for the loss of her twin’s voice, “this morning she pointed to you from her window and gestured for you to be brought to her. She has never done this, and none of us know why. If you are but a conman believe me I will hunt you for getting my father’s hopes up.”  
“Understood my lady,” Daniel replied as she halted at a door she opened it for him and he entered. The room was beautiful and deserving of a princess, the walls were an elegant soft purple, there was a matching four poster bed, two dressers, and a couch. However Daniel’s attention was drawn to a solitary figure sitting in a chair facing the window. From the back he could tell without a second glance that this was the famed princess who had called him there. Leah left him there, she doubted she could bear to be with Melody right now.  
Melody’s lady-in-waiting noticed the strange man and placed a hand on Melody’s shoulder saying softly, “My lady, the foreigner you wished to see has arrived.”  
Melody nodded but did not move.  
Daniel plucked the courage and stepped further into the room saying, “Hello your majesty, how are you this day?”  
Melody glanced over her shoulder at the boy, he was peculiar, she had expected to be able to read him once he entered the room but she still could detect nothing besides that he had secrets. She nodded toward the couch for him to sit.  
Daniel understood her crude gestures of communication and sat on the couch. He could tell that this was no curse, she knew something that caused her to not want to speak. He wanted to know, his curiosity was clawing at his insides in a desperate need to know about what she had seen or discovered, “My lady if you don’t mind my asking why did you request my presence?” She did not reply, not even acknowledge that he asked a question. He nodded to himself and sighed, “Alright your majesty, you must have wanted something I’ll just wait until you tell me or decide to dismiss me.”   
She was fascinating to Daniel, her composure was complete. He doubted that anything he could do would elicit a response. Curiosity overwhelmed him, he no longer felt a need to hasten to meet his sister. Was this caused by the princess, he asked himself. Daniel’s resolution to stay had surprised the princess, Melody found it quite odd. Most people who came to visit even her family became quite discouraged after mere moments without a response to a question and left but this boy intended to stay as long as she wished. She found his demeanor comforting and just different from the pleading and begging of anyone else who spoke to her. He was patient and calm, she liked it, it was friendly.  
After several hours Melody grew thirsty and looked to her lady-in-waiting who came at once to her side asking, “Yes your majesty?” Melody gestured as if she was drinking and the woman recognized it and turned to Daniel, “Sir, can I get you anything?”  
Shocked out of the silence Daniel replied, “Please call me Daniel, if you can manage a few pieces of paper and a pen, I should send word to my sister that I will be staying a while.”  
“Of course, there’s some in the desk drawer over there,” the woman replied leaving the room. Daniel rose and opened the top desk drawer and found the paper and noticed a great number of sketches underneath the blank sheets. He paused pulling them out, he knew it was rude to examine them without asking the princess but he was curious. There were a great many sketches of plants and animals with astounding detail. He looked up glancing around the room, he knew where these plants were found and they were nowhere near Juham. One might hear of them if you went to the frontier but you would never see them this far east. He paused staring at the princess who remained fixated on the window.   
She knew he was watching her but she paid it no heed but tried much harder to unravel his secrets.  
Daniel woke himself from his pondering and located a jar of pens and turned to the princess asking, “Your majesty does it matter which pen I borrow to write to my sister.”  
Melody turned to look at Daniel, she shook her head.  
He selected one as she turned back to the window. He debated a moment whether or not to ask the princess about the drawings. His curiosity won and he approached her kneeling beside her chair. Melody stared at him asking herself, what is he doing? He laid the drawings on her lap and asked, “Your majesty, what are these?”   
She smiled at his silliness and made a motion with her hand as if she drawing or writing.   
Daniel laughed at himself, “Forgive me, I meant these drawings do you know what plants and animals they are? Do you know what they are called?”  
She looked at him curiously nodding as she thought, how could he know she knew of these plants and animals. She had never studied them but she knew their names and if they were poisonous or not. Most assumed they were figments of her imagination, things to wile away her time. She nodded to his question watching him closely.  
He nodded, “have you ever seen them?  
She nodded to his surprise.  
He asked even more curious, “Where?”  
She smiled almost laughing, she pointed to her head. Daniel didn’t understand, she saw he didn’t and pointed to her head again.  
“You saw them in your head?” he questioned trying to un-riddle the girl’s crude method of communication.  
She smiled and nodded.  
The lady-in-waiting returned to the room to see Melody’s smile. Melody saw the woman and turned back to the window as she brought her a glass of water. Daniel’s heart pounded as he rose and returned to the couch. He had been able to communicate with her. It was clear to him she was not crazy like he had heard in the tavern. Aside from her refusal or inability to speak she appeared to have abilities like his sister, yet some of his own abilities as well. He sat and began composing his letter to his sister, he kept it short and simple but he did not stray from their code. Once done he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. The woman noticed and asked, “Would you like me to send it for your Daniel?”  
He smiled, “I’ll take care of it, thank you.” He remained the rest of the day observing the princesses habits and methods of communication. Despite the fact that no one knew what the gestures meant she was communicating quite well without speaking. Daniel felt odd; even he who could only grasp the most basic subject of her thoughts as she made the gestures often did not understand her. He was frustrated with himself he had spent years practicing with his abilities but he still struggled to get even the tiniest wisp of a thought from her mind.  
At the end of the day Leah returned and asked the woman, “Did she say anything?”  
The woman replied, “No, your majesty. She only smiled at him once.”  
Leah nodded grimly, “I see, I was truly hoping this time…”   
Melody rose from her chair annoyed at the habit everyone had fallen into, they often spoke as if she was deaf or not in the room at all. She stared at Leah and pointed at Daniel and pointed to the floor before her.  
“Melody, I don’t understand,” Leah sighed trying to solve the mystery of her sister’s gestures. Melody made the same gesture four times before Leah exploded in frustration, “Melody! I don’t understand! I don’t know what that means, repeating it isn’t going to magically make me know!”  
Melody frowned at her sister equally frustrated. The gesture was simple enough; it was the same gesture that had brought the boy here it was meant to keep him here. Melody didn’t understand why her sister was too stupid to realize she wanted him to stay.  
Daniel didn’t understand at first, but as the thought grew stronger developing into a shout in Melody’s mind he got a small grasp of the intent of the gesture. He rose from the couch and tried to soothe the raw nerves in the room between the two sisters. “I believe it means she would like me to stay,” Daniel explained to Leah and he turned to Melody asking, “Is that right? Does that mean you wish me to stay?”  
She stared at him gratefully for a moment then she turned to Leah nodding incredulously.  
Leah stared shocked finally managing, “That is what you want Melody, you want him to stay?”  
Melody nodded.  
Leah nodded and turned to Daniel, “Alright well, allow me to show you to your room, Daniel.”  
Once everyone left Melody sighed and closed the door behind her lady-in-waiting. She undressed and redressed into her night gown. She lied down in her bed and fell asleep.  
Once Daniel was alone in his room he drew a piece of chalk from his bag and on the bare floor her began to draw. He drew a circle encompassing a square he marked the circle with the name Angelica. He set the letter in the center and lifted a clear glass ball on a chain from beneath his shirt and placed his hands on the circle concentrating his thoughts. A pale blue light shone through the chalk lines and he smiled as the letter vanished. He rose using his cloak to wipe away the chalk lines. He placed his sack at the foot of his bed and removed his tunic throwing it on top of the sack. He started to climb into the bed then returned to the sack and pulled a dagger from it and placed it under his pillow and went to sleep.  
Angelica had just climbed into bed and was about to slip into pleasant sleep when a bright blue light blinded her closed eyes waking her fully. She had barely enough time to leap out of her bed and pull her glass ball necklace from around her neck and throw it to the ground before the Daniel’s letter appeared. She sighed with relief that Daniel wasn’t using the witch’s glass to teleport. She picked up the letter and the necklace, replacing the necklace around her neck and opening the folded piece of paper. She read the coded message:   
Angelica,  
I have been caught up in Oria city, there is a girl here who might be like us.  
I have no clue as to when I will be on my way there.  
Proceed without me and I will catch up when I’m done.  
Keep me posted.  
-Daniel  
“Great,” Angelica sighed to herself, “oh Daniel why must you get into trouble where ever you go.” She resolved that there was nothing that she could do she was too far to be of any help to him. She climbed back into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
